


AWM85章补肉

by arainCW



Category: awm
Genre: M/M, 补肉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainCW/pseuds/arainCW
Summary: 注：前两段为85章原文内容
Relationships: 祁醉X于炀 - Relationship
Kudos: 126





	AWM85章补肉

**Author's Note:**

> 注：前两段为85章原文内容

“好歹也是世界冠军了，怎么还这么软？嗯？炀神？”祁醉用拇指抿了一下于炀的嘴唇，低声道：“喜欢也不让你先吃……我舍不得。”

把于炀拉上床后，于炀还在记挂着口的事，祁醉怒其不争地，咬于炀的耳朵，“用下面吞，一样的……”

——————————————————————————

祁醉将于炀压在身下，用舌尖轻轻描绘着他的耳廓，渐渐向下，绕着于炀的耳朵开始打转，继而含住了他小巧的耳垂。

于炀微粉的耳尖一动，可爱的不行。祁醉看着便将头埋在于炀的颈间低沉地笑着，呼出的热气尽数拍打在于炀敏感的脖颈上。

“炀神…这么敏感？”祁醉带着情欲略显低沉的嗓音在于炀耳边环绕。

于炀似乎试图张口反驳，却冷不丁地被祁醉堵住了嘴——冰凉的液体顺着喉咙一路向下，随着酒精慢慢发热。于炀抬眼，发现祁醉手中不知何时多了一个高脚杯，酒红色的液体随着祁醉用修长白皙的手指轻轻晃动酒杯在杯中摇曳，红与白的对比色令人移不开眼。

“祁醉……“于炀不知此时的自己有多么诱人，他用手臂将自己的上半身支撑起来，顺着敞开的领口仿佛能窥见什么令人遐想的地方。有些凌乱的发丝遮挡住了他的半个眼睛，因红酒而变得湿润，带着些桃色的薄唇微张，叫着祁醉的名字。

祁醉的目光逐渐变得深沉。他端着手中的酒杯俯下身，“炀神，自己脱好不好？”

于炀闻言一愣，他看向祁醉的眼睛，发现目光内只有抑制住情欲的恳求，并无任何调戏之意。他咬咬牙，心想脱个衣服也没什么大不了，手便抓住T恤下摆往上撩。 白皙的皮肤暴露在一道炽热的视线中，直到那两点因冷气而微微颤栗的样子映入了祁醉的眼帘。

祁醉强忍着现在就上前帮于炀把那碍事的衣物全部脱掉再狠狠地进入他的冲动，故作云淡风轻地说：“炀神，裤子呢？”

于炀扭头看祁醉站在床边，两只手交叉勾起唇看着自己，脸烫的不成样子。奈何体内有一个声音一直在叫嚣，于炀只好将手伸向了自己的裤子，灵活的解开纽扣，拉链被缓慢拉下的声音在房内极为明显，直到——

“小哥哥…今天穿的又是白色的？恩，我喜欢。”

于炀羞红了脸，拿起手中刚脱下的裤子作势要向祁醉扔去。

“好好好我不说了，宝贝别生气。”祁醉上前将于炀整个搂在怀里，因缺少日晒而过于白皙的皮肤完全暴露在祁醉眼底，“小哥哥，你真好看。”

“你别……逗我了……”于炀将身子往祁醉怀里贴紧了些。美人在怀，哪有坐怀不乱的道理，祁醉猛地把于炀压倒在柔软的床铺上，玫瑰花瓣被震的颠起又落下。祁醉顺手拿了两片花瓣，将他们分别盖在于炀那嫣红的两点上。他低下头，隔着花瓣用舌头仔细的描绘着，轻轻扯咬吮吸着那一点。

“恩……痒……”于炀从嗓子里发出微微的叹息，他没想过自己的身子会这么敏感，但是却无比渴望祁醉的触碰。

于炀如此诱惑的声音让祁醉心里一紧，一股热流向下身涌去。他起身端起刚刚的酒杯，二话不说把红酒尽数倾倒在  
于炀的身上。冰凉的液体顺着锁骨一路下滑，在于炀身上留下长长几道红痕。

“这样喝酒好不好？”祁醉也没等于炀回应，自作主张地伸出舌尖顺着红酒留下的痕迹一路舔舐着，快感顺着酒精渗透进于炀体内。于炀低头一看，红痕随着自家队长的舔舐逐渐消失，在身上留下一串晶莹的印迹。轰的一声，脑袋里好像有什么东西应声而断，他面红耳赤地将双手缠绕上祁醉的脖子，让他抬起头对上自己的视线，“别……别这样喝了……我…我喂你……”

祁醉愣了两秒，随即轻轻低笑出声来：“炀神，那，蛋糕怎么办？”

于炀顺着祁醉的目光往桌上看去，精心装饰的巧克力蛋糕正端正的躺在桌子中央，昏暗的灯光洒在其上，使蛋糕覆上了一层金色的柔和色调。

祁醉看着自家少年盯着蛋糕若有所思的模样，内心深处的恶魔又忍不住出来作祟：“炀神，你想吃蛋糕，还是吃我？”

于炀闻言猛地转头，正好对上了祁醉充斥着笑意的瞳眸。

“……………”

“恩？吃蛋糕还是吃我？小哥哥？”祁醉看于炀这幅无语又纠结的样子甚是可爱。

于炀不是很想做这种无聊的选择，不过知道祁醉是在逗自己玩，无奈下干脆破罐子破摔道：“………都想吃。”

祁醉强忍着笑出声的冲动，抱着于炀来到桌子旁，直接把于炀放到了桌子上。

“你想…怎么吃？”祁醉深沉的目光里不知在想些什么。

于炀扭头看向自己身旁的蛋糕，线条优美的侧脸上泛着淡淡的粉色，迟迟没有动作。

祁醉整个贴向于炀，暗示性地顶了顶，于炀无奈，只好伸手用指尖沾了些许奶油，在祁醉炽热的目光下把奶油蹭在了祁醉的嘴唇上。

“……………”

没等祁醉反应过来，于炀主动俯上前吻上了祁醉。巧克力味的奶油在两人唇舌之间交融，甜腻传达到了每一个口腔细胞。待奶油消失殆尽，于炀主动抽身结束了这个吻。

祁醉意犹未尽地看着于炀泛着水光的薄唇，喃喃道：“还要。”

性感低沉的嗓音穿透于炀的耳膜在脑内回响着。只见祁醉伸出手，拉着于炀的手腕将他带引到自己早已鼓起的胯间。

于炀回想起了先前答应祁醉帮他口的事，下意识地就伸出双手准备解皮带。祁醉也没阻止，勾着唇看着低头害羞的爱人。  
金属扣碰撞的声音十分清脆，于炀拉开拉链，褪下祁醉的裤子，那器官早已挺立，罗马字体的纹身映入眼帘，于炀顿时有些自责而感概。

于炀刚准备从桌子上下来帮祁醉服务，就被祁醉分开了双腿压在了桌子上。

“队长……说好了帮你……的。”于炀有些不好意思道。

“嘘……”祁醉伸出手沾了些许奶油，抹在了于炀的小腹上，贪婪地品尝着。“嗯…”小腹敏感处传来的快感让于炀发出了几声较低的呻吟。

“说了，我不舍得。用下面吞，一样的。”  
说罢便褪下于炀身上仅剩的衣料，未经人事的器官在空气中微微颤抖着，顶端还冒着些许透明的液体。祁醉又挖了些奶油，径直抹在了那颜色好看的器官上。

“队长………”祁醉竟是整根含住了于炀微微抬头的阳物，舌头在口腔内绕着顶端打转，扫刮着抹上的奶油。他将口中的器物退出，又沾了些奶油，涂抹在整根柱身上。

“啊………恩……”祁醉用舌尖顺着柱身一路向下，仔细舔舐着上面的奶油。于炀控制不住地发出呻吟，一想到自家队长正用嘴帮自己服务，身下的欲望不禁又挺立了几分。祁醉用舌尖扫刮着顶端不停冒着透明液体的小孔，引得于炀不停地喘息着。

“舒服吗？”祁醉问道。

于炀涨红了脸，说不舒服那都是假的，“舒………舒服。”

“那，喜欢吗？”

“…………喜欢………”于炀的声音小得像蚊子哼哼。

“你真是……”祁醉被于炀这一句撩拨，身下的欲望得不到释放快要爆炸。“那是不是也该换我了？”

他将于炀修长的双腿分开，泛着漂亮颜色的入口暴露在自己眼前。于炀用手背捂着脸道：“队长……别看了……”

祁醉应声“恩”了一声，将头埋入股间，伸出舌头在那小口周围舔舐着。舌尖在入口处一下一下地按压着，知道那小嘴张开了些许。祁醉将自己的舌头挤入狭窄的穴内，不停地刺激着周围的肉壁。

“啊……队长……不要………不要舔……恩……啊………”

祁醉伸手将蛋糕上的红色樱桃取了下来，把茎部折断，只留下那果肉。于炀有些震惊地看着祁醉，只见他将那樱桃饱满圆润的果肉在那微张的穴口轻轻地顶着，直到他把那樱桃往里一送，穴口仿佛十分主动地吞进了那樱红的樱桃。

“唔………队长………”于炀一想到体内被队长塞了一个本不应该进入那里的樱桃，他尝试着将体内那东西退出，却没想到被祁醉用指尖又按了进去。

“乖，别动。”祁醉又挖了些奶油在手指上，先是将一根手指伸了进去，把奶油抹在四周的内壁上。直到于炀的身体适应了手指的进入，他便将手指增加到两根。粉丝们每日看到的在键盘上飞舞的修长手指此时却在淫靡的穴内分别向两边打开，扩张着柔软的穴内。祁醉随即又伸进了一根，三根手指模仿着性交的动作在紧窄的肠道中抽插着。

“啊…………啊………唔…队长………”于炀能清晰地感觉到后穴中祁醉手指的形状，下身传来的快感让他不得不溢出些许呻吟。下身不是传来的瘙痒让于炀觉得还是有些不够，进入自己的不应该是手指才对。渴望被自家队长填满的念头使于炀不禁觉得自己真是……

无可救药。

他索性也抛下了平时的薄脸皮，主动将双腿缠绕上祁醉的肌肉线条完美的腰间。“队长…进……进来吧……”

祁醉以为自己听错了，他停下正在扩张的手指，抬起头对上自家爱人的眼睛。

“进来吧…我……想队长你……进来……”

祁醉仅剩的一点理智应声而断，他将身下早已胀痛不已的器物对准那诱人的穴口，猛地挺身一送。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

祁醉伸手抚上于炀的脸颊，轻声细语地在于炀耳边道：“疼吗？”

足够的扩张使于炀没有感觉到丝毫疼痛，反而被进入的快感使他叫了出声。“不疼。”于炀呼出的热气喷洒在祁醉的耳边。

祁醉接着开始了抽送。他缓慢地退出又缓慢地进入，那樱桃在穴内被来回地挤压，突然于炀浑身一紧，“啊”的惊叫出声。祁醉便将自己退出，将那樱桃取了出来，再猛的进入。

“队长………啊………”祁醉知道刚刚樱桃顶到了于炀体内那一点，此时也不顾及那么多，开不停地抽送。根部被拧绞的快感让祁醉从喉咙深处发出低低地沉吟。腰杆挺送的动作无比激烈，捣得于炀不得不将手环上祁醉的脖子。

“舒服吗？”祁醉在于炀纤细的脖颈上肆意啃咬，却注意着没留下任何痕迹。

“恩…舒服………………”于炀诚实地回答道。

祁醉把于炀抱下长桌，将腿微软的于炀转了个身，背对着自己。于炀双手撑在桌子上，这样的姿势使于炀的臀部微翘着，祁醉将自己猛地进入，又开始了新一轮的抽送。

不一样的姿势使硕大的器物更容易地刺激着穴内的那一点。“啊……队长………啊………”于炀甜腻的呻吟几乎使祁醉失去了理智。他狠狠冲撞进那紧紧绞着自己欲望的穴内，于炀感到自己的肠壁疯了一样地将体内的硕大紧紧束缚着，不让他离开。

“唔………啊……队…队长……慢一些……太……太深了……啊………”于炀的话语被撞的破碎，随着呻吟从嘴边溢出。祁醉俯下身，一只手覆上于炀左肩的HOG，轻轻摩挲着，又低头虔诚地轻轻吻上了右肩的纹身。

Drunk.

于炀的身体微微颤栗着，带着哭腔叫着自己队长，突然停下的动作使后穴又开始瘙痒。

“于炀，叫我的名字。”祁醉性感的声音仿佛春药般蛊惑着于炀。

“祁醉……”

“不够。”

“祁醉…进来好不好…”

“不够。”

“祁醉…Drunk…………进啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”于炀被祁醉狠狠地顶入，祁醉一只手扶着于炀的腰际，另一只手伸下在于炀的器物上不停地套弄。他加快了腰间的动作，只觉得腹部传来的快感振幅着扩散向四肢全身，束缚感一路攀升到了祁醉的心脏，只晓得将自己埋得再深一些，和自己喜欢的人融合定格。

祁醉感到身下的穴头猛地一绞，他加快了手中的套弄，用拇指在于炀敏感的顶端重重擦过。“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”伴着于炀身体猛地紧绷，白灼尽数喷洒出来，祁醉就着后穴内的收缩大力地抽送了十几下，终于是将自己也送上了顶峰。

他将早已脱力的于炀抱回床上，在他的右肩上又落下一吻，摩挲着自己小腹上的纹身，针扎的痛感仿佛还消散不去。

这是他的youth

只是他的youth。

End.


End file.
